


Always the Alpha

by BurgerQueens



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerQueens/pseuds/BurgerQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Indominus Rex "Join me" scene didn't sit well with me, so I did my own version. </p>
<p>Blue was definitely watching Owen and waiting for him to decide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Alpha

"They look at what they want. Usually what they want to eat." Barry to Hoskins 

"Eyes on me!" Owen Grady 

 

 

The Triumph Scrambler fought its way through the thick foliage of Isla Nubla. Its headlight iluminating the vegitation rushing by. Overly grown fernes and bushes, trees gone extinct 65 million years ago,now growing in the pressing heat of Middle America, slowed the bike down. Echo and Delta bumbed into each other, darting around trees and jumping over rocks. Charlie stayed close behind Blue who hissed at the other two in annoyance. At that Echo made way for the Harley and fell into position behind it, next to Delta, while Charlie flanked the bike on the left and Blue on its right chirped at the Alpha and sped forewards. 

Owen Grady drove around fallen logs and big trees, eyes on his girls, as Blue led them on the hunt of the genetically engeneered hybrid. Behind him Barry cursed, tracking the Raptors on his monitor, following Owen on his Quad. "They're getting slower!" He shouted and Owen spoke into his radio to let the InGen Securety in the havely armed rover behind him know "might have something!" He slowed his bike and jumped off as he saw his squad standing in a half circle, chirping and looking into the thick ferns in front of them. 

InGen's Secruity jumped out of their rover and got into position. Barry kneeled down next to Owen behind a log and watched the Raptors. They stood tails twitching in anticipation, their heads cocked in curiosity as the foilage moved and the carnivores massive head appeared. Heavy foodsteps accompanied the massive body as the Indominus Rex stepped out of the Jungle. Its head lowered and it sniffed the Raptors that where standing unsure in front of it. 

Owen waited for his squad to start circle, to give him and the others a free line of fire. Instead they started chirping. The Indominus Rex let out a low rumble and chirped once. "Something is wrong" wispered Barry next to him and nudge him with his shoulder. "They are communicating". Owens shoulders tensed as he growled out "that's why they wouln't tell us what that thing is made of! It's part Raptor." Blue let two small honks out and the Indominus Rex answerd, moving its head to look at the humans waiting in the surrounding foliage. The Raptors hissed and turned around. They fixated Owen. "Shit new Alpha" wispered Barry and aimed.

In a second, one of the man would pull the trigger and they wouldn't just try to kill the Indominus. They would be so frightened that they would shoot everything that moved. They would kill his girls. Although he had no doubed that the Raptors would kill every last one of them and maybe just lose one of their own in return, he needed to stop this. Blue was still staring at him. Hoping Barry was wrong, he stood up and found all eyes on him. He didn't hesitate as he looked at the Indominus and whistled loudly.

The sharp command got his squad moving into the Jungle around and the Indominus Rex roared once before charging at the InGen people. They opened fire and Owen draged Barry with him to the right, around the Indominus. A big explosion illuminated the trees around them as a rocket detonated next to the big carnivores right hind leg. Owen waited just long enough for the flames to die down before he whistled again and the Raptors charged. They jumped on its flanks and clawed their way up on its back, avoiding its searching talons that were trying to get them off. Echo reached its neck and started ripping with her sickle claws, all the while biting down to keep her balance as the Indominus threw herself around in need to get the Raptors of off her.

InGen had stopped their fire and whatched in morbid fascination. Charlie darted around the bigger dinosaur, avoiding its claws and got a good jump on its shoulder, digging her teeth and claws into the muscle. Owen was moving around, staying out of reach, avoiding its massive tail all while aiming and shooting. Barry was right behind him. "This is crazy man!" He yelled and avoided a falling branch just by a few Inches. Although they couldn't see as well as the Dinosours, Owen still managed to land his hits near its head. He would not dare to aim anywhere else in fear of hitting one of his Raptors.

The Indominus screamed into the night and started running in the hope of getting its attackers off. Owen whistled a few times and started running after it, gathering his squad and coming to a halt. Blue was snarling at the running Indominus, that roared and crashed through the jungle. "Eyes on me!" He called and Delta, Echo and Chalie snapped to attention, while Blue growled one last time before turning to him and chirped. "Not going after him!" Charlie hissed but Owen stood his ground. "Forget it Charlie!" 

Shouts came out of the jungle, the InGen guys gathering and getting back into their rover. Echos and Charlies tails twitched in excitement while Blue chirped again, getting them back on track. "Very good girls!" Owen whistled the signal to return and the Raptors shot into the jungle. "Owen!" Berry came running over. "Their on their way back. These InGen guys better have a big treat ready or they are gonna be the treat!" Both returned to his bike. He picked up his radio and got the channel for the Control room. "Hoskins! It's wounded now and heading for the visitor center. You better have a plan! I am not gonna risk my Raptors again!" With that he changed the channel. "Claire, are you there?" "This is Zach" came the answer just seconds later. "Zach where are you?!" "Claire is driving to the Center, she wants to get to Lowery in the Control room!" Zach was shouting over the loud sound if the engine and the truck hitting trees. With one look at Barry he jumped on his bike. "Stay clear of the Center! I'm gonna get them out! Meeting at the Paddock!" The Triumph Scrambler roared to life and he drove off into the Jungle, heading for the Visitor center.


End file.
